the other potter
by Prongs09
Summary: Harry finds he has a secret twin sister! please read and review i am desperate!
1. Chapter 1

The other potter… 

Hey guys just a little fiction about Lilly James Harry you know but what if Harry had a secret twin sister he never knew about? A prince and the pauper sort of story please read and review!

Disclaimer: I own only thy plot!

Chapter one loss and betrayal 

COME ON COME ON! Sirius Orion Black yelled to his large flying motorcycle as he raced to the Potters he can' t have how could Peter betray us like that he wondered as he neared the little street touching down before the motorcycle even hit the ground Sirius ran full pelt towards the damaged house "they can't be dead they can't be dead…."he repeatedly chanted to himself as he reached the wreckage of their once beautiful house. He tore what remained of the door apart in his desperation to find them alive or, or. But when he crossed ht threshold he fell over looking over what made him fall his heart stopped beating his brain ceased to work it was a nightmare any minute he would wake, wake to his laughter his jokes his friendly face… It was James but something wasn't right Sirius knew that, he shook James yelled at him, felt his pulse wait no pulse 'COME ON!' Sirius yelled there has to be a pulse he put his ear to his chest no heart beat this was not good James had to be alive he just had to be, Sirius decided to look for Lily (let her be alive dear God pray she be alive!) he entered the wrecked nursery and fell to the ground his heart that was already half shredded was completely destroyed Lily lying there dead just like his best mate James.

Hello I hope you enjoyed it I know it is really sad please read and review I know (could have been longer!) but well yeah so see ya till next chapter thanks for reading it means a lot to me!


	2. Chapter two the little black haired boy

Chapter two the little black haired boy 

Sirius looked for their Harry (he must be alive he must not be dead!) he ran to the crib there Harry was he was alive what little remained of Sirius's heart leapt with joy at the sight of him as he cried out for Lily and James that broke the tiny fragment of Sirius's heart completely so if he wasn't so over run with emotion he would have dropped dead. He held the tiny infant in his arms and carried him out of the rubble just as the gigantic form of Hagrid landed in front of him with a loud pop. "WHAT THE DEVIL APPENED ERE SRIUS WHAT BOUT LILY AN JAMES EH?" Hagrid roared 'Peter told him he was the spy we swapped as secret keepers we didn't tell anyone because we thought that one was a spy' Hagrid was utterly silent words had failed him his friends were dead. ' Sirius he, he, needs to go to them the only living'

'NO HE WILL NOT GO TO THOSE MONSTERS THAT ARE HIS RELATIVES!' Sirius roared at Hagrid but as Hagrid was about to open his mouth in protest that should appear but Professor Dumbledore. "Sirius give Harry to me he will be safest there' Sirius after a lot of persuading and arguing handed Harry over to Dumbledore. Dumbledore who turned to him and said gravely ' Sirius come with me there's something I need to show you' they both apparated to number four Privet Drive where there where square houses and well manicured lawns with clean sparkling cars in the pristine driveways. 'Dumbledore would you please tell me what going on what do you want to show me?' Sirius was confused this was one confusing night after all. ' Sirius please do side along apparition with me as you wouldn't know the location. Sirius gripped the elderly mans arm and they both turned on the spot seconds later they materialized in a shabby dirty unkempt street with vandals and lunatics running wild, Sirius obviously bewildered followed Dumbledore.

He lead him to an abandoned house Dumbledore opened the door and the first thing Sirius saw was a small girl lying shivering in the corner she had long brown messy hair that went past her shoulders her small frame was lanky and very thin but she had pale skin and red rosy lips (just like Lily) he thought with a painful sting that ran right through him, 'Sirius this is Jade Harry's sister.' It took a minute for this to sink in before Sirius yelled out 'BLOOD…' he stopped himself just in time, 'what no her only child was Harry.

_Hello again! Yeah a cliffy I love tem so much!_

_Well a little longer READ AND __**REVIEW**_

I NEED **REVIEWS!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	3. the girl with brown hair and green eyes

**The girl brown hair and green eyes.**

Sirius went over to the small girl and picked her up (she's so light she must be starving!) he went over to Dumbledore. 'what do you want me to do with her why are you showing me her?'

Dumbledore after a brief moments thought answered ' take care of her keep her from harm and take her to Hogwarts but never tell her or him about each other they must never know keep her from them from the death eaters I will be in touch soon' and with that he vanished.

Leaving a bewildered and confused Sirius Orion Black as a father.

Sirius instantly apparated to Remus John Lupin's house for advice on how to be a father, as he obviously had no idea.

'Remus get down here NOW!' Sirius yelled


	4. Chapter four a new father

C 

Hello everyone I am so sorry for delay I got side tracked!

Anyway here you go!

Chap 4

Please check out me poem about James potter and leave a review!!  
Thanks!

HAPTER FOUR A NEW FATHER 

Remus ran down the stairs to Sirius's anguished yells and the sight before him was incredible he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't having some twisted dream or nightmare, nope this is real!  
"SIRIUS WHAT IS GOING ON!"? Remus yelled more out of bewilderment than anything else, "Remus please be quite get the fire going get blankets and a hot mug of coco ready she's freezing and half starved!"

Remus did as he was told and a few minutes later she was warm and snug against the fire with a hot mug of coco in her small cold hands.

"Sirius how did you find her?"

So Sirius began on an explanation on how he found her and how now he is the father" when he finished Remus looked from Jade to Sirius and back again before coming to his senses.

"We need to contact Molly she'll help us!" Sirius said with such an air of confidence he was sure he could not fail.

Remus crossed to the fire and threw some powder into the smouldering orange flames; at once they rose into an emerald roaring fire Remus stuck his head in the fire and called THE BURROW all at once his head was spinning very quickly then it stopped and he was staring at the kitchen of the Burrow.

"Molly Weasley!" Molly Weasley came bustling into kitchen and knelt down to the fireplace to talk to Lupin,

"Remus what's going on?" she sounded worried.

"I have to show you come on" and he led her into the flames and back through to his house where Sirius was sitting on the couch With Jade in his arms she had stopped shivering and was now sitting contently in Sirius's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I lied about this on my other account Prongs09 is back! I don't have a beta if you want to be mine please! **

**So this is the long awaited next chapter two the other potter thank you for remaining loyal!**

Chapter 5

Sirius sat there with Jade as Remus and him told what happened to Lily and James, "please Molly I need your help on this I don't know how to father!"

She nodded wiping tears from her eyes and beaming immensely.

Later that night…

(A/N I know I hate these too but I have to say this really quickly I am going to be doing a sequel to a Sirius lily story maybe only if I get good reviews here!)

She slept in his room he slept on the couch as his room was the warmest, as she lay there she contemplated how wild her life had been and how it was still spinning out of control (A/N badly worded I know) she was born to her parents the Potters she knew she had a twin but she never met him heck she didn't even know what he looked like, after she had been born a tall old guy with a really long beard had taken her to her adoptive parents. Oh how she hated it there they would abuse her so much starving her and hitting her and now she was with a man named Sirius Black.

Oh I am so confused I don't know what's going on! She whimpered quietly to herself.

Next day…

"Jade wake up honey come on wake up!" she gazed around blearily and was staring into the face of Sirius she nodded sleepily and he helped her out of bed.

She was going to Hogwarts.

**Okay I will update soon but I didn't really know what to write so for now be happy that you have another chapter at all!**

**The reason for the massive delay is my computer it is like weird on a Mac so I don't know how to update or upload on one so I am using the family computer okay thank you! review**


	6. chapter six revelations

Chapter six going to Hogwarts

(A/N hey guys sorry for the delay been busy with another story!)

Sirius paced around Grimmauld Place, as he waited for Remus to return, he said he would not be long he was going to Hogwarts ahead of the train to explain what was happening with Jade.

"SIRIUS!" Lupin called down the hall from the fire, "everything has been sorted out she will be given a proper education like everyone else and she will have your last name so no one will know who she is"

Sirius nodded gratefully at his old friend. "How, how did it happen Remus Lily and James only had one child that was Harry surely there must be a mistake!" Remus shook his head sadly, "I am sorry I kept this from you Sirius, when Lily gave birth to Harry he and Jade were con-joined twins they were separated but Jade suffered a bad health condition, her body has trouble absorbing food so she doesn't put weight on, her body rejects food. Lily and James were sure that she was going to die so they had everything prepared for her funeral that was bound to come, then they heard that the death eaters were on their trail they had to hide, but how could they hide with a daughter that needed constant medical care? They made the hardest decision it almost killed Lily to do it but they gave Jade to a muggle family that desperately wanted a daughter they never saw her again"

Sirius sat there shocked, Jade was on deaths door any day now she could die.

A/N short I know but hopefully shocking and got you interested!

What will Sirius do?


	7. the end

goodbye.

to all my faithful readers

this story is no longer being continued.

i quite frankly hate it and have run out of ideas and motivation to write it.

i am really sorry but that is how it is.

so

sorry for leaving it like this but i cannot write this anymore.

Prongs09


	8. Chapter 8 no way to know

A/N

hey guys so contrary to my previous note i **WILL** be continuing this story.

**BUT**

I will update very irregularly as this is no longer my primary account. do not and i repeat do not badger me for chapters because I am going to be too busy to get this story on a regular basis.

thanks for staying loyal and enjoy the chapter!

chapter 8 no way to know

Sirius paced Grimmauld Place, Remus tried to comfort him but there was truly nothing he could do to soothe his best friends stress. "God Remus what if she gets sick? what if she dies? REMUS!"

Sirius was stressed he had never had to become a parent except to Harry and even then Harry could look after himself (as much as his godfather would like to deny it)

"I have to help her. She needs to be cured and have a normal life"

yes Sirius thought that would be his goal.

**A/N**

**YES this is short.**

**don't complain**

**your lucky you got another chapter!**

**please check out my new profile **

**Luvmyangelofmusic**

**cya soon with another chapter!**


End file.
